Peter Parker: Spider-Man (TV Series)
Peter Parker: Spider-Man is an American superhero animated television series based on the Marvel Comics superhero of the same name coming soon to Disney Channel. Premise Peter Parker, a young high school student, became Spider-Man where he set out of fighting against potential menaces and dealing with his dual life. Characters Main Protagonist ''' * '''Peter Parker/Spider-Man (voiced by Christopher Sean) - a young shy and friendly high school teen who become a spider-theme hero. Antagonists ''' * '''Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (voiced by ) - Spider-Man's arch-enemy, corrupt CEO of OsCorp and father of Harry Osborn. * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (voiced by ) - A former Horizon Labs scientist who become a supervillain after a accident which cause his nervous system to be fused by his four robotic metallic tentacle-like arms. * Eddie Brock/Venom (voiced by ) - * Adrian Toomes/Vulture (voiced by Jeffrey Combs) - * Max Dillon/Electro (voiced by ) - * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter (voiced by Clancy Brown) - a Russian hunter who obsession of hunting down Spider-Man, whom he see him as his "most elusive prey of all". * Aleksei Systevich/R.H.I.N.O. (voiced by ) - * Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard (voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) - Peter's corrupting biology teacher who turn into a humanoid lizard-like monster while trying to regrow his arm back. * Herman Schultz/Shocker (voiced by ) - * Mac Gargan/Scorpion (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - * Quentin Beck/Mysterio (voiced by Troy Baker) - * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (voiced by ) - * Hammerhead (voiced by ) - * Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone (voiced by ) - * Flint Marko/Sandman (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - * Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon '''(voiced by ) - * '''Phineas Mason/Tinkerer (voiced by David Kaye) - * Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit (voiced by ) - * Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal (voiced by Mark Hamill) - * Cletus Kasady/Carnage '''(voiced by ) - * '''Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin (voiced by ) - * Abner Jenkins/Beetle (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - * Morris Bench/Hydro-Man (voiced by ) - * Martin Li/Mr. Negative (voiced by ) - * Enforcers - consisting of: ** Jackson Brice/Montana (voiced by ) - ** Raymond Bloch/Ox (voiced by ) - ** Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan (voiced by ) - * Screwball (voiced by ) - Other Enemies ' * '''Recurring Characters ' * '''Mary Jane Watson (voiced by ) - * Harry Osborn (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - * Gwen Stacy/Spider-Girl (voiced by ) - * Aunt May Parker (voiced by ) - * Uncle Ben Parker (voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) - * Eugene "Flash" Thompson (voiced by ) - * Kenny "King" Kong (voiced by ) - * Liz Allen (voiced by ) - * Randy Robertson (voiced by ) - * Sally Arvil (voiced by ) - * Glory Grant (voiced by ) - * J. Jonah Jameson (voiced by ) - * Robbie Robertson (voiced by ) - * Betty Brant (voiced by ) - * Ned Leeds (voiced by ) - * John Jameson (voiced by ) - * Max Modell (voiced by ) - * Anna Marie Marconi (voiced by Mae Whitman) - * Captain George Stacy (voiced by ) - Gwen's father and a police captain of the New York's Police Department who, at first, may not be a fan of Spider-Man, but does admire the young hero's works, but soon become one of his allies. * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (voiced by ) - Other Heroes ''' * '''Avengers - consisting of: ** Steve Rogers/Captain America (voiced by ) - ** Tony Stark/Iron Man (voiced by ) - ** Thor Odinson (voiced by ) - ** Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk (voiced by ) - ** Scott Lang/Ant-Man/Giant-Man (voiced by ) - ** Hope Pym/Wasp (voiced by ) - ** T'Challa/Black Panther (voiced by ) - ** Natasha Ramonoff/Black Widow (voiced by ) - * X-Men - consisting of: ** Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X (voiced by ) - ** Scott Summers/Cyclops (voiced by ) - ** Jean Grey (voiced by ) - ** Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast (voiced by ) - ** Warren Worthington III/Angel (voiced by ) - ** Bobby Drake/Iceman (voiced by ) - * Fantastic Four - consisting of: ** Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (voiced by ) - ** Sue Storm/Invisible Woman (voiced by ) - ** Ben Grimm/Thing (voiced by ) - ** Johnny Storm/Human Torch (voiced by ) - * Matt Murdock/Daredevil (voiced by ) - * Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange (voiced by ) - * Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - Episodes See, List of Peter Parker: Spider-Man episodes Production Animation The series share the same animation of Avatar: The Last Airbender, but with the anime-like style from Teen Titans. Trivia * The series serve as a reboot version of both Spider-Man: The Animated Series and The Spectacular Spider-Man, while taking elements from the Ultimate Spider-Man comics, the Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy film series, the Spidey comics, * * * * * Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider-Man